Alice, on Fire
by Lily's Pen
Summary: Alice Bradley didn't mean for it to happen. But since she had awoken that fateful night in the Phantomhive Manor Ciel and Sebastian had placed massive expectations on her shoulders: to save the Worlds. Follow Sebastian, Ciel, and Alice through their crazy adventures. All characters from the anime included. Written in novel, not manga form. Slightly AU, Major OC
1. Alice, On Fire

**Ok, I'm kind of nervous. This is my first time writing such a massive fanfic, and I really don't know what to expect. I know I'm late on the whole Black Butler thing, but I really hope you enjoy! Like really! And please review, I really like feedback :) **

**...if anyone reads this :p**

**lol. Anyways. Thanks! And um, yeah. Let the games begin!**

_Chapter 1: Alice, On Fire._

"No! No, you can't, you can't!"

The screams echoed through the flaming cathedral. Ceil's gaze locked onto a small arched doorway behind the altar as peices of the oak wood ceiling crashed down around Sebastian and himself.

"This way!" Ciel shouted. He took off running towards the doorway, dodging falling pillars and crackling flames that licked at his every limb. Even without the smoke, Ciel knew his lungs would soon give out. A blood curdling scream reverberated through the high ceilinged room, reknewing Ciel's vigor. She must be young- her screams were high-pitched and filled with horror.

"Master, let me carry you," Sebastian swept Ciel into his arms and led them both to through the lines of pews, gliding past obstacles and flames effortlessly. Ciel grumbled, crossing his arms. He hated Sebastian's physical supiriority. It made him feel weak, and he was anything but weak.

"There, the cult, in the back room." Sebastian did not need to be told. An interesting mix of blood and fear filled his nose. Oh, and smoke. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Sebastian reached the altar, and pressed on into the antichamber. What met his eyes disgusted him, even for a demon. Demons can be evil, but humans could be absolutely grotesque.

In the small antichamber, sickly green candles cast an eery glow over a small group of white-hooded figures, and instruments of torture lay discarded around the room- on tables and desks. In the back of the room there was a glass box of water, much like one used for baptisms- but it was that same sickly green and a chair with straps on the arms and legs sat immersed in the water. However, the worst part- if this whole scene could get any worse- was the centerpeice. The white-hooded figures, who stood huddled around something in the middle of the room, parted for Sebastian and Ciel to see their creation.

Even Sebastians heart dropped when he saw what they had done. On a cold metal table lay a thin girl, no older than 16, naked except for a white sheet covering her middle. Sweat beads dripped from her forehead as she swivled her head from side to side, whispering to herself with her eyes shut like a crazed lunatic. Sebastian saw that someones blood was splattered over the robes of those surrounding the girl, yet she seemed unblemished. However, there was something wrong with her, like a possessed woman on the brink of snapping her own neck.

"You are too late, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel dropped from his perch in Sebastian's arms with grace. Sebastain was shocked as Ciel walked, unwavering, to the hooded man who had spoken. He took a pair of long bloody scissors from the foot of the girl's table, moving close to the hooded man. The green light made Ciel's face seem devilish- or maybe that was just his expression.

"Ah, but sadly I believe it is your turn to be 'late'", Ciel said, and plunged the scissors into the man's stomach. "Kill them."

The room broke out in chaos as Sebastian launched into action. Sebastian could not help but smile a bit- he admired Ciel's murdering technique. Grell would have been proud.

The last member collapsed with a swift snap of the neck. Sebastian dusted his gloves on his pants. Messes. He hated them.

"Let's get out of here before the whole building collapses," Ciel said, as the fire roared from the main atrium. The building gave an unceremonious shudder.

"I could not agree more, young Master," Sebastian said, smiling falsely. "And the girl?"

Ciel looked at the girl, her whole body shaking slightly beneath the sheet. Thick brown hair cascaded over the sides of the table as she muttered to herself, eyes flicking back and forth beneath closed lids. Ciel knew how she felt- being strapped to a cold, metal board and experiemented on until every coherent thought has faded away, and your world becomes nothing but pain and fading memories. He would not allow another human being to be subjegated to that torture. Never.

"We will take her back to the mansion, then see what the Queen wanted her so badly for," Ciel answered. Sebastian looked at him. He'd caught the way his Master had looked at the girl. Curious. Did he detect genuine sympathy?

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian bowed, then scooped up the girl (he wrapped her in the sheet to keep her dignity) in one arm and Ciel in the other. "To the Phantomhive mansion it is."

* * *

><p>"Please... don't. Not there, please," Alice muttered to herself. They were touching her again and there was nothing she could do to stop it- she was strapped to the cold table. "Don't..."<p>

But they ignored her, reading from their stupid book while another knicked her wrists, gathering her blood in a bowl. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here or who she was- all she knew was the burning in her blood and the explosions of pain that awoke her aching body. She twisted to break free from the straps as a man returned to her side with a long needle, hood pushed back and glasses balanced on the end of a thin, crooked, evil nose. She stared at him, green eyes watering in protest. She shook her head vigorously.

"Please, I'm begging you, please don't," she sobbed. The man shook his head.

"It is for the greater good," he said. A needle bore into her side, and she erupted with pain.

* * *

><p>"Mey-rin, go grab clothes and medical supplies. Bard, go prepare a meal and bring lots of water. Finni, man the house. Sebastian..." Ciel looked to Sebastian, who was struggling to contain the spastic girl. "Take her to a guest room and keep her under control. We must wake her up." The three, Sebastian, Ciel, and this mysterious girl had all made it back to the Phantomhive manor in one peice. They stood in the enterance atrium of the grand manor, bright sunlight illuminating the hall. It felt odd that there could be such a sunny room after having been in that unearthly green chamber. The cathedral had collapsed minutes after their departure- Ciel had watched as the steeple crashed backwards, smashing into rubble and bringing down the entire structure. Flames engulfed the site. Ciel hoped the fire would not creep into the surrounding London forest- that would only lead to more issues the Queen had to resolve. Ah. The Queen.<p>

"I will go inform the Queen of our success. Now go," Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mey-rin, Finni, and Bard shouted before zooming away.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian smiled, bowing, but struggling to keep his long arms around the fidgeting girl. On his way up from the bow he caught Ciel's blue eye behind his thick black bangs. He was scared. What was Ciel to be afraid of? How odd. Sebastian stood, noting Ciel's breif discrepancy, then took off towards the left wing of the mansion.

Ciel sighed, gathering his strength. What an exhausting mission. It had been two days since he'd seen the mansion- Sebastian and himself had been staking out in a small bedroom in the cathedral for two days, waiting for an opportune moment to rescue the girl. It was an odd assignment- Ash had given them no details, just that the Queen was interested in a young girl who was being held hostage by an unusual cult and didn't want her rescued until the last moment possible. Yes, that cult had been most unusual. In the two days he'd lain hidden in the small bedroom, he'd heard and seen all sorts of crazy things. The cult, Sebastian and he had gathered, was called "Noche Occhio"- the Eyes of Night, according to Sebastian. They seemed extremely interested in the girl, who lay hidden in the back room during the day, then experiemented on at the altar at night. They had shoved needles in her, poisoned her, poked her, cut her, one even tried to de-flower her in an attempt to "make her unholy", but luckily the other members stopped him. And the worst part was the screaming. Everytime the girl awoke, she would beg and beg for her life, pleading- but never giving up. If it was not for her strength, Ciel thought, that poor girl would have been dead in an instant. She would still be dead, if it weren't for him and Sebastian. On the third morning, Ciel had awoken to flames licking the doorway- and they knew they could wait no longer.

Ciel found himself in front of his office, having dazed off on his way there. He froze. Were those... voices?

Ciel threw the office door open.

"Ash...?"

Ash, bedecked in his flowing white tailcoat and matching pants with a purple vest beneath, flipped his long white hair and turned. He was talking with the head of Scotland Yard, Lord Arthur Randall,` who was seated at Ciel's desk. Anger fluttered in Ciel- that was HIS desk. Ash smiled eerily at Ciel, who glared back.

"Ah, hello Ciel. I see you've found Alice."

* * *

><p>Alice writhed beneath Sebastian's arms, panting and screaming in terror, trapped in her night-terror. She was so afraid, so afraid. She didn't know what of though, she had forgotten- and somehow that was even more terrifying. She was back- back in the cathedral surrounded by the white-robbed men. Two held her arms and carted her from the back room to the altar of the church. She was wore a sweat-soaked white dress, her hair pinned back, small heels on. They'd dressed her up, because tonight was important. Tonight she was to be 'united'. The room filled with chanting as she was dragged onto a pedestal. She dragged her feet and fought against the men, yelling.<p>

"Let me go, let me go!" She screamed, pulling back. She caught sight of a massive emblem emblazoned on on the floor behind the pulpit. Her heart raced- her voice catching in her throat. "No! No, I won't do it, let me go!"

But no one listened to her. And she wasn't strong enough to fight off the men. They dragged her to the base of the altar then tossed her into the ring of the pentagonal emblem. Immediately, her body went rigged, trapped as though invisible strings had lifted her shoulders to force her upright. She was frozen, terrified, in the dead center of the emblem. It was then when she felt a burning sensation creep up her body, at first slowly and then she felt as though she was doused in flames. The flames engulfed her vision, and all she saw was hellfire.

"And when the Moon eclipses the Sun, Demon and Angel will walk the earth and battle for the Holy Land," chanted a group of white-robed cultists. "And she will rise above the ashes and flame! She will unite the Sun and the Moon and create Eternal Paradise!"

A voice tugged at the back of her mind, _give up._ It was so tempting. The fire felt like white hot needles and every cell of her body was in agony. She wanted to collapse, to crumble, to be released from this excruciation. But she knew if she gave up now, and died, another human would suffer this most inhumane torture. And she would not allow that. Never.

So Alice fought. And as she fought, her vision cleared and the hellfire shrank away. Its diminishing effects brought Alice confidence. _Yes, I can do this. I WILL survive._ She opened her eyes.

A cultist was moving from the pews to the altar, Alice stayed where she was, rooted to the floor. The white-robbed man pulled back his hood- and what Alice saw made her nearly throw up.

His face was slashed in two. One side, pale white with blond hair and a blue eye melded into a massive scar that bled into a tan-skinned, red-eyed, black haired face. The image was grotesque. The man removed his cloak, standing before her in a suit to match his odd features- the left side black and the other side white. And as this man whispered under his voice, smirking at Alice's frail body, he appeared to transform, one white wing bursting from his right shoulder, and a black wing from the left, growing taller by the minute.

"No…" Alice whimpered, feeling the aura radiating from the figure. He towered over her, seemingly surrounding her vision. Chanting grew louder around her. The winged man stretched out a long arm, pointing at Alice's forehead. She tried to yell but her voice had left her. He was so close to her-

And then his finger met her forehead, and the world exploded around her.

Alice shot upright in the guest bed at the Phantomhive Manor.

"It is me," she panted. "I am the Savior."

And then she crumpled onto the sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>AND IT IS DONE. Wow. I'm so excited to write this. But I have to babysit now so I can't work on it :(. I have SO many ideas and plot bunnies. Please be excited. I know I am. YAYYYY chapter 2 will be out by like tomorrow or sunday I swear lol. PLEAse plEASE please tell me if you have any questions about the story or I missed something. Really. Ok lu! Oh and don't worry. The romance is coming.<strong>

**-Yours truly, Lily**


	2. Alice, Forgotten

**WHOA Chapter 2, told y'all it'd be out by the next day :p no need to worry. IDEAS EVERYWHERE. So happy. Chapter 3 will definitely be out in the next week, promise. I wanna slow down so I have some time to plan out stuff. Um, so, if you're reading, hope you like this chapter. This is really a plot-based chapter. Less fluff. There is a little romance in it ;p. But. Plot chumps romance. SO. PLEASE tell me if you have comments/questions/concerns all that crap. If you don't, enjoy! **

**Oh forgot this too- **

**I do not own any of the Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji characters, merely my OC.**

**PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. Kay. Said it.**

**Anyways. here you go~**

_Chapter 2: Alice, Forgotten._

Alice lay motionless on the guest rooms bed. Her breathing had finally evened out and her skin reached a comfortable temperature. Mey-rin was able to slip a white dressing gown over her in her sleep. Alices' hair billowed out around her, bangs dripping lazily over her forehead. Rosy cheeks matched her even rosier lips, which stood out oddly against her pale skin. Heavy-lidded eyes covered what Sebastian had seen to be pale green orbs, and the girl was graced with long eyelashes and a button nose. Sebastian sighed. He knew his master would be distracted by her, but he found it would be a nuisance.

Sebastian stood from his spot on the corner of Alices' bed and walked to stand beside her. She rustled in her sleep beneath thick white sheets, letting out a heavy sigh from between her scarlet lips. But really, could he blame his master? Sebastian reached down to touch the girls face, brushing the curve of her cheekbone with his gloved fingers. The girl responded a little, turning her head towards his hand and smiling slightly in her sleep. She WAS beautiful, even for a human.

As soon as the thought crossed Sebastian's mind, he yanked his hand away and shot across the room. How could he think a human beautiful. Disgusting. Sebastian shook the thought vigorously from his mind and wiped his hands on his pants. Ciel would be here any moment. Sebastian let out an impatient sigh and resumed his stance at the corner of the four poster bed.

* * *

><p>"We are housing her in here. I let Sebastian calm her down, she was in fits of hyperactive terror when we rescued her," Ciel's voice echoed down the hall. "This room here."<p>

Sebastian exhaled. About time.

"Hello, young Master, Ash, Detective. Our guest is currently sleeping," Sebastian spoke, opening the bedroom's door for the three men. "May I offer you refreshments?"

"Tea please," said the Phantomhive boy as he walked into the room. Ah, Sebastian thought, he'd finally reunited with his beloved walking stick. The other two men, Ash and Randall, nodded in agreement with Ciel.

"Tea it is then," Sebastian bowed, giving his classic close-eyed smile before sweeping from the room.

"Does your butler have full access to the whole manor at all times, little lord?" Ash asked after Sebastian had exited the room. Ciel looked at Ash curiously, who was gazing at the girl's peacful face. They had moved to Alice's bedside, where she lay face up, breathing deeply with her nose tilted towards the canopy of the bed. It was the first time Ciel had seen her since the morning's events- the first time he'd seen her entirely at peace. She was exceptionally beautiful in her sleep, unblemished and smiling slightly, her long chocolate brown hair fanned out around her and small face delicately dreaming. It took moments for Ciel to realize he was staring at the girl. He looked back to Ash, and was slightly stunned. Ash was looking at her in the most innapropriate fashion. As if she was his next meal.

"Yes, he does," Ciel replied harshly, trying to break Ash's concentration. Ash's only response was a gutteral grunt, his eyes still examining the girl. Ciel cleared his throat. Ash finally looked up, and with a clap of his hands began ordering the little earl.

"Well! The Queen is grateful you've collected her. However, she is not quite ready to receive Alice. For the time being, she wishes that you guard Alice and keep her secretly within your Manor until the Queen is ready," Ash said.

"What?" Ciel and Randall spoke in unison. The demands seemed odd, even for the Queen. Ash rolled his eyes and moved a strand of his silver-white hair away from his face.

"That is the Queen's wish, do you have any reason to question it?"

"What is Alice to the Queen?" Ciel asked, curious of the sleeping girl's importance. Ash gave an eery smile.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," Ash smirked. Ciel curled a fist around his walking stick. The tone in Ash's voice when he'd said that... there was something different about this girl and he knew it.

"Well, what are we supposed to do with this girl?" Ciel growled angrily. Ash's smile only grew wider. Even Randall had a small smirk across his haughty face.

"Do we get to know any information about this girl? We know nothing about her and yet here you are ordering her stay at the Manor! Are we given any information? No! We are kept in the dark!" Ciel yelled, throwing up his arm. This was idiotic. He knew nothing about the girl, yet he was supposed to watch her and take care of her? Didn't her deserve a bit information? To his dismay, Ash's evil grin only grew wider.

"Find out as much as you can about her. But do not let her out of you and your butler's sight," Ash leaned towards Ciel, their faces inches apart. Ciel's cheeks grew red with anger and embarrassment, but he kept his big blue eye on Ash. "And if so much as a hair on her head is harmed, you will find us at your throat. Understood?"

"Yes, your lordship," Ciel spat. Ash pulled away, his cold purple eyes crinkling in joy from his apparent success.

"Well, that sounds good then! We will return in two weeks to check on the little lady. Quite beautiful isn't she? Well. You have your fun little lord, see you around," and with a wink of those creepy purple eyes, Ash and Randall had left.

* * *

><p>Alice lay on a field beneath a clear blue sky, watching her sister Gracie run in circles on the crest of the hill. Twinkling laughter graced Alice's ears as she closed her eyes and buried her head into the lush green grass. The scent of earth filled her nose. She smiled.<p>

"Alice?" Gracie rushed up to her and poked Alice's side.

"Mmm, not now Gracie," Alice mumbled, rolling her head into the grass and enveloping herself in the scent.

"Alice, it is time," Gracie spoke and jabbed her painfully in the side. That was not Gracie's voice. That was… Alice shot up, her green eyes flying open.

"Ouch! What was that fo-"

"It is time, Alice," the man in the white robe spoke.

"It is time," chanted white-robbed cultists all around her. She was back in the church, her arms strapped to her side and her legs chained down on the blood-stained altar of the podium. She was back- no, she couldn't be! Her eyes flitted from the covered faces of the cultists, to the high-ceilinged church to the massive stained-glass windows behind the pulpit.

"No, no let me go, let me go!" Alice screamed, struggling against the straps. Her brown hair whipped around her head, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "No, no…"

"It is time, Alice," the cloaked cultist repeated. He raised long, white-robbed arms. In his hands he clutched a long, silver dagger. The cultists voices united, chanting that one line, filling her ears.

"No, no!" Alice shrieked. Then the dagger came down.

"No!"

Alice's eyes flew open again.

* * *

><p>"Where… where am I?" Alice's eyes fluttered open. She took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She scanned the room- it was a larger room. On the left side of the room were double french doors that were open at the moment, white curtains fluttering in the wind. The doors must lead outside. A wardrobe and a mirror were pushed against the far wall. Two large wooden double-doors were directly across from her position in the four-poster queen sized bed, a bathroom on her right and a desk and chair pushed into the right corner of the room. The whole room was light and airy, glinting in the afternoon light. And unfamiliar. That gave Alice chills.<p>

She needed to know where she was. She moved to get out of bed-

"Ow," she murmured, looking down at her body. It was so sore she could barely move. She didn't appear to have any cuts or bruises. How could she be sore? The last thing she remembered was her and Gracie on the hill outside of London… what had happened after? Alice panicked when she realized she couldn't remember. There was nothing but blackness when she tried to think of the past week.

"What is happening," Alice muttered. She forced herself out of the bed, moving slowly. She was in a white nightgown. Who'd put her in it? Her heart raced, panic-stricken. She had to get out of here. She had to find help, get the police or something.

She moved, ignoring the pain, towards the french doors. They led outside- maybe she could escape that way! Alice caught her reflection in the mirror. Was that really her? Alice walked closer to the mirror. Her eyes- they were wide in shock- pale, faded green. They used to be so vibrant… and her hair was longer than she'd ever remembered, bangs touching the tips of her eyes. She was taller too, and had grown into her body more, the edges of her hips curving into a thin waist then up to a protruding chest- not too big, but on their way.

Was that really her? Had she only been gone for a week? How long had she-

"Admiring yourself, Miss Bradley?"

Alice spun around. There, in the doorway, was a tall, slender man in a black tailcoat and white gloves. His hair, midnight black was worn long around his pale, thin face, and he smiled with closed eyes at Alice. In his hand he balanced a silver platter with what appeared to be tea and cakes on them. There was something wrong with his smile, Alice thought. An image of a man pulling back a white hood flashed through her mind.

"Who… who are you," Alice spluttered, her cheeks turning red from his comment. She backed away from the mirror, towards the french doors. Maybe she could still make her escape!

"My name is Sebastian, and I am head butler for the House of Phantomhive," the man spoke. He produced a tray table from the arm behind his back and placed the platter on it near her bed. While he was distracted, Alice tip-toed closer to the french doors. She was almost there!

"And I am to be your caretaker during your stay at our Manor," Sebastian said, organizing the tea tray. Alice heard the clacking of someone making their way down the hallway to her room. She had to move fast.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as he entered the room. Alice knew this was the moment. She made a break for it, turning and bolting towards the french doors.

But Sebastian didn't need to be told twice. In a blink of an eye he rushed over and slammed the french doors shut on the petite girl, his arms encircling her to grab both handles of the doors before she could reach them. The doors slammed shut- her nose an inch from the wood. Alice shivered at Sebastian's brief touch, not turning around to face him. Sebastian could feel her heart rate quicken beneath him. He smirked, amused.

"Didn't really think you could escape now, did you?" Sebastian leaned down and whispered in her ear, turning the lock. Alice did not move. She was trapped now. But that didn't mean give up. The butler's breath disappeared from her neck and she turned around, braving the situation.

"Why am I here," Alice demanded, raising her chin. The creepy butler, Sebastian, stood behind the person who'd entered the room, smiling with closed eyes. Alice realized the person was not a man at all, it was a boy. A boy who, like Sebastian wore his long black hair in front of his eyes… eye. Alice blanched as she realized the boy wore an eyepatch. She felt sympathy and sorrow try to make its way into her brain, but she fought it off. She must remain tough. The boy was smaller, thin, and lanky. She knew she could easily over-power him… but the butler? He could be an issue for her.

"There's no need to try an escape, Miss Bradley. See, we have orders from the Queen to keep you here under all circumstances," the boy spoke.

"The Queen… keep me here?" Alice sunk to her knees. The Queen had ordered it? The Queen of England? Was she a fugitive? Had she done something wrong in the period of time she couldn't remember?

"Am I in trouble?" Alice murmured. Ciel approached the girl, leaning down to be at her eye level. Though she knew the boy was younger Alice felt as though this boy knew a great deal more than her.

The boy took her chin in his hand and titled her face upwards. His blue eye met pale green ones.

"I do not know, Miss Bradley. But for now, you will but under my care. Understood?" Ciel's frustration faltered as he saw the fear he'd instilled in the girl's eyes. It wasn't really her fault Ciel had been left with almost nothing to go on about this girl.

"Understood."

"Good. Sebastian has brought you refreshments. I would recommend you rest to gather your strength, we have a busy day tomorrow," Ciel yanked his hand away from the girl and stalked from the room. He didn't like how easily he felt himself weaken from the girl's gaze. He shook his head, removing the thought.

Alice did not move from the floor. She had so many questions, but no strength left to ask.

"Did you require help, Miss Bradley?" Sebastian asked, shutting the doors Ciel had just stormed from. Miss Bradley, she scoffed. No one had called her that since… since when?

"No," she spat at the butler. She tried to stand, but her weak muscles shuddered from the strain. She took a step forward, and collapsed.

"You must be careful, Miss," Sebastian said, as he rushed over and caught the girl, breaking her fall. Humans. They were so delicate. And this girl, Alice, felt as breakable as glass beneath his inhuman touch. "You have been through a great deal over the past weeks."

"Past weeks?" Alice whispered. Sebastian scooped the girl up in his arms. Her green eyes fluttered shut from exhaustion, her warm arms wrapping sleepily around his neck. Sebastian recoiled, unused to human intimacy. However the petite girl did not seem to notice.

"Yes, Miss Bradley. A great deal," he repeated, bringing the girl to her bed. Night was beginning to fall.

"Sebastian, I do not remember," she murmured sleepily, "I do not remember a thing. I do not think I will be of any help for the boy."

Sebastian looked at the girl. Tears were creeping down silently from the corners of her eyes, and she shook from silent weeping in his arms. This poor girl- dragged from one unknown place to the next, and all she could think of was helping his master. He laid her on the mattress and pulled the sheets up over her body.

"Help me, please," she whispered, eyes shut. Sebastian knew she had forgotten he was there, and thus, made no comment. "I am so lost."

Sebastian pushed Alice's hair away from her delicate face, kneeling down by her pillow. Tear tracks went from the corners of her eyes to her temple.

"I apologize, Miss, for I will be of no help," Sebastian answered. He knew she wouldn't understand him- she was lost within herself, but it felt inappropriate not to. Her breathing slowed and Sebastian turned his back on her, getting ready to gather the tea. He would need to make a new batch for morning.

"It is me, Sebastian," Alice whispered. Sebastian whipped around. "It is me, Sebastian. I am the Savior, and I will rise above the ashes and flame, and save them all."

Sebastian stared at the girl. Her face was pristine and unmoving in her sleep. But what she just said… Sebastian backed away from the bedside. The Savior?

Who exactly _was _this girl?

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA chapter 2 it has been written. I know Sebastian has heard Alice say the thing about Savior before, and I'm going to explain that later. Well, not really explain. But do a thing. ANYWAYS, that was such a long chapter to write. So much plot development. I hope everything seems realistic and like Black Butler. Tell me if there's anything that's OOC because I WILL fix it. Except for Alice, of course. ENJOY and get ready for a super awesome master twisty plot that's going to BLOW YOUR FREAKING MIND woooot.<strong>

**Ok. Love you all~**

**Yours truly,**

**Lily**


	3. Alice, Discovered

**WOWOWOOWOW Chappy 3 here and ready. Guys I'm literally so pumped for this fic. Ummm I don't really know how to start this off. Okay sorry Tell me if there is any editing errors, grammar mistakes, spelling, etc. I KNOW this chap is really plot development but I swear ROMANCE IS COMING i'm starting episode one next chapter (sorry about the long exposition) but Alice really needed some more background before she just went off on her way with Sebby and Ciel (anime style, sorry manga fans). Ok sooo I hope you like this chapter. And lemme tell you, Mey-rin is the best;) Kay have fun! Love you all!**

_Chapter 3: Alice, Discovered._

Alice's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, Miss Bradley."

Alice jumped. Sebastian was in her room again.

"He-Hello, Sebastian," Alice managed.

"Hello, Miss Bradley," Sebastian spoke again. He turned around from the wardrobe he was dusting and approached Alice's bedside. She shrunk back beneath the sheets, green eyes watering as she watched Sebastian. Sebastian could smell her fear. But it was also mixed with something odd… something demonic.

"S-Sebastian?" Alice murmured. Sebastian froze. He realized he'd been standing by her bedside, thinking without saying a word.

"I am so sorry, Miss, I must have dazed off," Sebastian gave his trademark smile. Alice pulled back even further into herself. Sebastian did his best to ignore his effect on her. "Now, the young master has prepared an eventful day for you. Our maid, Mey-rin should be here soon to dress you, and breakfast is in the dining hall at"- Sebastian whipped out a pocket watch- "exactly eight thirty. How does that sound, Miss Bradley?"

"How do you know my name?" Alice spoke. Sebastian was taken by surprise. What an unusual question for a human.

"We were told it by the Queen's Guard."

"How does the Queen's Guard know who I am?"

"To that, I am not sure, Miss Bradley," Sebastian responded calmly, recovering from his moment of shock. She was quite an unusual human, Sebastian thought, leaning down and pulling her covers back. Alice shuddered in the morning air, her petite body quivering beneath a white nightgown. Her hair was voluminous down her back and around her shoulders, green eyes wavering in concern.

"Am I trapped here," Alice whispered as Sebastian folded the sheets. Sebastian paused and looked down at the girl. She was crying silently, tears tracing their familiar paths over her long cheekbones. Sebastian dropped to one knee, watching her. Alice didn't want to be trapped again. She wanted to be free, with her sister. She glanced up at Sebastian, who was looking at her with the oddest expression on his face.

"Wh-what are you looking at me like that for," she sniffled, giggling a bit. Sebastian smiled, and this time it did not scare Alice away. She smiled back, wiping her cheeks.

"See?" Sebastian said, backing away from Alice, "all better. Now, no one likes crying less than the young master, so if I were you, I'd find some alternate way of distress. Perhaps screaming?"

Alice laughed as Sebastian backed out of the room, folded sheets in hand. Alice sniffed, cleaning her cheeks of tears. You know, maybe this place wouldn't be all that bad. At least Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, appeared to be treating her with the utmost respect. Though she didn't understand the need for all these servants…

"Hello, Miss Bradley, yes!"

Alice looked up.

"My name is Mey-rin," a red-headed stumbled in, holding a bundle of clothes. "Ohhh, you have the most beautiful eyes yes you do!"

The girl, Mey-rin, collapsed by Alice's bedside. Alice giggled. Hopefully they didn't look to bloodshot from her crying.

"Oh look how green they are! How I wish I had eyes like yours," Mey-rin gushed. Alice laughed. The girl seemed absolutely ridiculous in a maid's cap, with enormous (broken) glasses, and a goofy blue dress with an apron around the front. Alice didn't really know how to respond to her shower of compliments.

"I'm sure you have beautiful eyes, Mey-rin," Alice smiled. Alice couldn't see past the thick lenses.

"Oh, she complimented me, yes! What nice company the master has chosen, yes," Mey-rin screeched. Alice laughed. This girl was too kind.

"How sweet of you, Mey-rin," Alice cleared her throat. "Are those my clothes?"

"Oh yes," Mey-rin squealed, her red pigtails bouncing. "Sebastian sent me here to dress youuu."

Alice's head fell back in laughter. "Oh? And did Sebastian consider I might want to bathe first?"

Mey-rin blanched. "I d-don't think so Miss! Oh of course, I'll run the water right away Miss!"

Mey-rin scrambled into the bathroom, muttering nonsensical madness under her breathe. Alice chuckled, pushing herself out of bed and following Mey-rin to the bathroom.

After Alice was freshly bathed and dressed, Mey-rin led her to the dining room where breakfast was to be served. Alice was having trouble keeping track of all the twists, turns, and different hallways they padded through before making it to the brightly-lit dining hall. Of course, she'd been having a ball the whole way there. Mey-rin insisted on divulging all of the Earl's little secrets- such as he had a plush rabbit he was extremely possessive of, and he was a sucker for sweets. Even though he seemed like such a charming, yet feisty character, Alice reminded herself to stay on the defensive. In truth, she wasn't sure who to trust. Mey-rin seemed extremely kind and devoted to serving the Earl, even though her clumsiness inhibited her performance. She gushed over the butler Sebastian, but Alice couldn't help but get the chills around him. Mey-rin spoke of Finny, Bard, and Tanaka- all with extreme enthusiasm, but in her heart Alice could not help but feel a little in the dark. She had no idea what she was doing here, where she had been a week before, or whether she was safe or not. _Especially _around the butler. Alice shivered.

"Ah, Mey-rin, I am so glad you collected our guest," came a voice from over Alice's shoulder. Alice mentally groaned.

"Oh, no problem, Mister Sebastian!" Mey-rin squealed, blushing. Alice did not turn around to face the eery butler.

"Miss Bradley, it appears as though breakfast will have to wait," Sebastian said. This time Alice groaned aloud. No breakfast? She was famished from the last two days' events. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten! Her stomach gave a resounding growl.

"It will?" Alice sighed.

"I am sorry Miss Bradley, but our current company has requested your presence," Sebastian replied, keeping his cool tone even. He impatiently pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time. Alice turned around at that exact moment. She scoffed. Really, was she delaying Sebastian that much?

"Fine. I shall go meet your 'current company'. But first, I want breakfast," Alice crossed her arms. Mey-rin clapped her hands to her cheeks and let out an 'oooh!' of excitement and distress. Alice did her best to retain her laughter at Mey-rin's odd exclamation. She looked up defiantly at Sebastian. He didn't look at her for a moment, but shut his pocket watch and placed it back in his pocket. Then he turned his head to face Alice, and she immediately regretted her decision.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, _Miss Bradley_," he approached Alice, leaning in with scathing eyes. "But my young master has requested your presence at once. So breakfast _will have to wait."_

Alice opened her mouth to protest- or say something, but Sebastian had swept her up in his arms, refusing to wait any longer on the petite girl. He took off, managing to turn corner after corner without shaking or jostling Alice once. She folded her arms in protest, pouting. Alice was heavier than Sebastian remembered- but that was probably due to her dress. She was wearing a floor length green gown with white underthings. It loosened at the waist into a delicate hoop skirt, with three quarter sleeves. He could tell Alice wasn't wearing a corset, because there were unusual wrinkles of fabric around her waist and chest- she was still childish in the bust, with a smaller chest and a thin waist. Her green eyes seemed to pop with the color of the dress, dark brown hair smooth like chocolate from her bath. He bet it was silky to the touch… Sebastian stopped suddenly, having almost crashed into the mahogany doors that encased Ciel's study. He'd been too busy studying Alice to notice where he was. He shook his head. Luckily, Alice seemed completely unaware of his brief slip of the mind, since she was determinedly not looking at Sebastian.

"We are here," Sebastian declared, coming to a stop in front of Ciel's study. Alice heard the arguing of three voices behind the doors. Sebastian, frustrated, dropped Alice most ungracefully to the floor. She caught herself before falling.

"Ouch," she spoke, turning to look accusingly at the butler. He gave his trademark smile. She merely glowered at him.

"Follow me, please." Sebastian pushed open the double-doors, and Alice stepped inside.

"I refuse!" Ciel shouted. He opened his mouth to argue against Ash when suddenly-

"Hello, Alice," Ash said. Ciel whipped around from his stance by the fire place. Alice? She was awake?

"Hello, sir," Alice spoke in a proper, very British voice. She curtseyed, taking a few steps further into the library, Sebastian right behind her. Ciel took in her image- she was cleanly washed, cheeks shining and green eyes as round and vibrant as ever, seemingly glowing against her well-fit apple green gown. She wasn't too tall, no taller than himself in heels, but very close. Her chocolate brown hair graced her shoulders, skimming her smaller chest and falling all around her delicate face. Ciel wasn't sure to be surprised or pleased… Alice cleaned up particularly well.

"Alice Bradley, meet Ash Landers, the butler of Queen Victoria herself-" Ash tilted his white-blond head at Alice while Ciel spoke "-and Detective Randall of the Scotland Yard," Ciel said with distain.

Alice inclined her head at both men, muttering a polite hello, but clearly not ready to get any further into the room. Sebastian chortled from behind Alice at the awkward predicament. The air was thick with tension as all Ash and Randall glared at Ciel, who glared back.

"Miss Bradley, I am sure you are full of questions about who you are and why you are here," Ash broke the tension by speaking. He smiled, bowing at Alice. "But I assure you, sweet Alice, that I will relinquish you of all your troubles. Please, sit."

He gestured to an armchair by the fire. There were three chairs around there fire, all grand and red velvet lined, and one desk pushed a bit away from the fire. Books lined the large room and grand windows filled up the back wall. Alice contemplated her decision. Approach, and expose herself, or stay where she was, giving her more opportunity to flee if needed. But, there was the butler right behind her… and the way he'd so easily picked her up and carried her earlier… Alice shuddered at the memory of his touch, and resigned herself to sitting with Ciel and the other men. On the plus side, she might actually learn why she was here.

Alice approached Ash, Randall, and Ciel (who currently refused to look at her). Alice sat down daintily, turning to face the men as they too sat.

"So, Miss Bradley, do you have any memories of the past two weeks?" Ash spoke, taking a seat across from Alice.

That comment hit Alice hard. The past two weeks? Could she really not remember _anything?_ Alice closed her eyes and tried to recollect what had happened.

Flashes of men dressed in white robes, a cathedral, and intense pain passed beneath her eyes.

"I… I cannot remember much," Alice admitted in defeat. "Only brief instances of things."

"That is alright," Ash smiled. Alice cocked her head. How was that alright? "We were not expecting you to remember much."

_'We?', _Alice and Ciel thought in unison. Ciel's head whipped around to stare at Ash.

"See, what happened in the past few weeks is difficult to explain." Randall nodded while Ash spoke. Ash leaned in, his purple eyes catching Alice's green ones. "You were an experiment, my dear."

Alice's mind reeled. An experiment?

"Some backwoods cultists found you and your sister on a hill back in August, and captured you for some of their more… deadly, experiments. They are called 'Noche Occhio', or the Eye of the Night in English. They're an Italian cult who's been giving the Queen some trouble lately with their abduction of girls… Anyways. You were, sadly, one of their victims. Their extreme methods of, ah, experimenting often result in memory loss, which is why you can't remember anything of what happened, and barely anything of your past before those days in their clutches," Ash finished lamely.

Alice sunk back into the red chair, her mind racing. She couldn't remember anything of the past two weeks, but how about before that? She struggled with herself, trying to force memories into her mind. Her sister, Gracie… she could remember her and the moment on the hill from her dream. But her mother, her father? Her whole past, where was it? Oh lord, where was it?!

"This can't be true," Alice choked. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. No. She was so sick of crying. "If… wait, if I am here, where is my sister?"

There was a silence. Alice could read the truth in Randall and Ash's eyes. They looked away obediently. Ciel just watched as Alice rose from her chair. It must have taken all her strength to stay composed.

"I-I see," Alice's voice betrayed her true sorrow. "If all of this is true, what is my purpose in the Phantomhive household?"

"You are to remain under Ciel's watch," Ash responded. "Until the Queen is ready to receive you."

"So I am to do nothing but remain here, and whither away until the Queen is ready to see me? Ridiculous!"

Ash, Randall, and Ciel all jumped up at Alice's outburst. Even Sebastian glanced up from his post at the door. He watched as Alice threw her arms up in defeat.

"I have no idea who I am. Except that my name is Alice Bradley, and my sister Gracie was killed by Italian cultists. And you expect me to just _carry on?!" _Alice fumed. Tears flew angrily from her eyes. She turned her back on the three men, who were staring at her with blank looks. She breathed in hard. Closing her eyes, she counted to three. Carry on. It was the British thing to do, right? But Gracie was dead, and Alice could barely remember her past. She was.. noble, right? Alice screwed up her mind in concentration. Yes. That much as true, she knew it in her heart. Otherwise, how would she know all the proper gestures and actions around these men. Her mother and father…? Nothing. Why she was out on the field that day she was captured…? Nothing. But Gracie… Alice's mind filled with images of Gracie's overly large blue eyes and sweet smile, her laughter ringing in Alice's head. But no. Gracie was dead. Alice hardened at the thought. Gracie. Dead. Alice knew what she would do. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, her expression hardening.

"I apologize for my break in composure, Mister Landers, Mister Randall, Earl Phantomhive," Alice smiled, bowing her head to the three. "I assure you that I will follow the Queen's orders most dutifully, and remain here at the Phantomhive Manor, if the Queen wishes it."

Ash, Randall, Ciel, and even Sebastian stared at her. What had gotten into that girl?

"Al-alright," Ash concluded, slightly perturbed by the girl's sudden swing in attitude. Alice smiled with closed eyes at Ash, curtsying. "I will be visiting in a month or so's time to bring you news of the Queen."

"Delightful," Ciel spoke for the first time from the chair closest to the fire. The light cast dark shadows over his midnight black hair and large blue eye. He was standing stock-still, staring at Alice with concern. "Now, if you please…"

"Yes, of course," Ash got the message. "See you around, Miss Bradley, Earl."

Randall grunted his goodbye, and the two rushed from the room. Alice stared at the spot where they had left. Alice heard the doors slam shut, and let out a the breath she hadn't known she was holding. Ciel watched her shoulders sag in defeat, her head dropping to her chest. Ciel approached Alice, wanting to comfort her somehow. She lifted her head and looked at Ciel.

"I am sorry, Earl Phantomhive, for losing my temper in front of you."

Ciel was taken aback by her apology. Really? She was apologizing? It should be him apologizing, for putting her in this chaotic predicament.

"If I had been in your situation, I probably would have reacted as much," Ciel answered.

"I expect so, young master," Sebastian approached the two, breaking Ciel's focus on Alice. "But with more violence, I believe."

Alice laughed. Ciel turned his head at the sound. She had a graceful, twinkling laugh- contagious.

"I might've liked to see that," Alice admitted, green eyes twinkling. Ciel opened his mouth in protest. He wasn't _that _violent!

"I am not _like _that!" Ciel insisted. Alice only giggled again at this. Sebastian gave his trademark grin.

"Of course, young master. Now, Ciel, Miss Bradley, would you two care for breakfast?"

"Yes, of course! I'm starving," Alice moaned. Ciel was glad to see her mind was elsewhere than her fate.

"Then take my hand," Sebastian offered his hand to the two children. Well. Alice wasn't really a child. They took them, and Sebastian whipped the two up into his arms.

"Oh, and you can call me Alice!" Alice managed, as the trio flew out the mahogany doors on their way to breakfast. Alice smiled to herself.

She would avenge Gracie. She promised.

**YAYAYAYAYYA okay i hope you liked it. Message me if you have questions/etc! LOVE YOU ALL**

**-Lily**


End file.
